Merry Christmas To All
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: Merry Christmas! Gon x Killua, Kuroro x Kurapika, Hisoka x Illumi (probably), Pokkle x Ponzu (only hints), and a single Leorio! The three BL couples all turn up in a cake shop... How queer. How queer, indeed. And they became couples on the same day? Oh, very humorous. And the poor, single Leorio? Well... Let's just say it isn't such a 'Merry Christmas' for him.


**Merry Christmas to All**

**Author's Note:**

**Merry Christmas EVE! It's December 24th, 2013, 12:30 am or sth here in Korea. Christmas Eve for us! I thought I'd upload an early Christmas fanfic *wink* I hope it's okay, cuz it just sort of popped up randomly...**

**Oh, also, I have another Christmas story written out, and I'll be uploading that one tomorrow on Christmas.**

**If you see any typos or mistakes, sorry! Enjoy!**

**Notice:**

**1) ONESHOT.**

**2) Contains pairings (mostly BL): Gon x Killua, Kuroro x Kurapika, Hisoka x Illumi (well...kind of), and Pokkle x Ponzu (merely hints). Leorio is single! Sorry pal *wink***

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter like the whole world knows. Nothing's changing that.**** I'm quite glad I don't, cuz it's just too superb and way out of my league. **

* * *

"Boo!"

"Gah! What the hell, Gon?!"

Gon laughed as his friend glared at him after getting over his surprise.

"Merry Christmas, Killua!"

"How'd you sneak up on me anyway?" Killua muttered.

"I used the Zetsu I used when I was following Hisoka in the Hunters Exam." Gon beamed at him.

"Dammit, you'll never stop gloating, will you?"

Gon giggled.

"What were you thinking about, anyway?" He asked. "You seemed too immersed in your own thoughts, I even considered just sneaking up on you without using Zetsu."

Killua blushed at his friend's words.

He had, in fact, been deep in thought before the boy had surprised him. Deep in thought, thinking about none other than the certain boy.

Gon Freecs.

A few hours ago...

'It's Christmas today.'_ Killua thought to himself. _'What should I do to spend my day? Where should I go with Gon?'_ Killua blushed as he thought of his friend slash crush. _'Gon... What kind of present should I give him? Something without him noticing that I like him...' _Killua stared at the many chocolate robots in his hands, and then at the apples on the counter. His eyes lit up. _'That's it! Chocolate! I'll make him chocolate coated apples! He likes apples, right? And who wouldn't like chocolate? I'll melt my RoboChocos and then he'll be able to enjoy a chocolate fondue with apples!'

_Delighted with his idea, Killua went to work right away, not even hesitating as he dumped his beloved chocolate robots into a pan._

"Killua? Killua?"

"Huh?" Killua jerked back from his flashback at Gon's voice.

"Killua, are you okay?" Gon asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was just spacing out." Killua mumbled, looking away from his friend's sincere face with a blush.

"Oh." Gon smiled in relief. "So what are you doing?" He glanced at the settings on the table, the many sloppily cut apples, and the near-burnt chocolate Killua was melting.

"Melting chocolate." Killua replied with a smirk. "Go sit at the table and wait 'till I'm done."

Gon's eyebrows shot up at his words.

Killua, melting chocolate?

Now there was a shocker.

"Uh.. Okay." Gon replied. But then he shot the gooey chocolate a brief look. "The chocolate's burning, you know."

"What?!" Killua cried, hurriedly turning the gas off as he poured the chocolate into a bowl.

Gon chuckled and sat down at the table, swinging his short legs, and wondered what on earth his best friend was up to.

"I'm done!" He looked up to see a proud Killua beaming down at him.

Killua set the chocolate-filled bowl down on the table next to the sliced apples, and handed Gon a fork.

"...Merry Christmas." He said with an embarrassed cough. He turned his face away as he said this, his cheeks tinted slightly pink.

Gon stared at his friend.

ChocoRobos were Killua's favorite chocolates! Gon knew Killua would never share his chocolates to anybody - not even him. So what was making Killua do so?

"My arm hurts, idiot."

"Oh!" Gon quickly accepted the fork and grinned at the still blushing boy. "Thanks, Killua!"

The boy merely harrumphed.

"Wow, did you do this all by yourself?" Gon looked at the messily chopped apples and the blackish-brown melted chocolate.

An embarrassed nod confirmed that Gon was right.

"I never knew you were the type to make desserts, Killua." Gon mused.

Killua flushed pink again.

"I-I'm not!" He crossed his arms. "It's just that today's Christmas, and you're my friend, so, you know..." Killua trailed off, not really knowing how to end his sentence.

Gon chuckled softly.

"I feel like today is Valentine's Day, rather than Christmas."

"Wha- Th-then don't eat it!" Killua frowned disappointedly with a slight huff.

"No! I was only joking, Killua." Gon laughed. He smiled kindly at his friend. "Thanks, Killua."

Killua stared at his friend with slightly wide eyes before yet another blush dusted his cheeks.

"Che." He said as he shifted his eyes. "It's nothing. We're just friends, that's all."

But Gon knew it wasn't 'nothing'. Far from that.

_'It's because we're friends.'_ Killua inwardly told himself.

"Well, since we're 'friends', I don't think a kiss will be suitable as my Christmas present for you, will it?" Gon faked a sigh.

Killua nodded.

_'Yes, it's because we're friends.'_ He froze. _'Wait...'_

"What?" Killua gaped at his friend with wide eyes as his arms uncrossed from shock. He swore he saw Gon smirking just then.

"Oh, I said, because we're 'friends', it'd be weird to kiss you for your Christmas present." Gon shrugged cheerfully, swallowing the giggle that was coming up through his throat.

"Wait..." Killua blinked, in a daze.

Gon had been about to kiss him for his Christmas present? Gon, kiss him? Kiss?

"I... What... K-ki-kiss...?"

Gon, no longer able to hold his laughter in, laughed as Killua stood there looking flustered.

"'Cuz you said we're only 'friends', right, Killua?"

Killua blushed as he pouted.

That Gon... Playing games with him...

Killua was definitely going to win this game. He was going to get his Christmas gift no matter what.

"I'll get you for this!" He burst out, grinning, as he ran to chase his friend.

With a startled squeal, Gon ran away as he, too, laughed.

It wasn't 'nothing' like Killua had said it was.

Gon knew that ChocoRobos meant the world to Killua.

And they weren't just 'friends'.

Gon knew he meant the world to Killua, and Killua, too, meant the world to him.

So he turned around and tackled Killua into a fierce hug.

"G-Gon! What are you-" Killua flushed beet red.

"I love you, Killua." Gon said with a small smile.

Killua froze before his eyes softened, and he hugged Gon back.

"Love you too, Gon."

And the kiss they shared that Christmas was sweeter than any chocolate Killua had ever tasted.

**xXx**

Leorio stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He twirled the pencil in his hand and glanced at the huge amount of study books on his desk. He sighed.

It was Christmas, and he was spending it like any other day. By studying.

_'I wonder what the others are doing...'_ Leorio thought of his three friends; Gon, Killua, and Kurapika.

He groaned frustratedly as he threw his arms up into a stretch and leaned back into his chair.

Next time he met them, he was going to return as a doctor.

_'So just wait, guys...'_ He thought, staring up at the ceiling. _'...And Merry Christmas.'_

**xXx**

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kurapika hissed at the man in front of him. The man he hated so much. Kuroro Lucifer.

Said-man chuckled.

"Is it wrong to show up in front of an enemy?" Kuroro spread his arms as a smirk played on his lips.

"Yes, so what the hell are you doing here?!" Kurapika narrowed his bright-red eyes.

"To wish you a merry Christmas, of course." Kuroro cocked his head.

Kurapika blinked.

What?

"What?" He frowned dubiously.

"I thought you were smart, Chain Assassin." Kuroro looked amused.

"Why the hell would you wish me a 'merry Christmas'?!" Kurapika, on the other hand, looked very taken aback.

"There's no reason to greeting each other well on Christmas, is there?" Kuroro shrugged.

Kurapika felt his shoulders slump at his worst enemy's words.

"You're impossible..." He mumbled.

"I know." Kuroro grinned slightly, and Kurapika blushed.

Kuroro seemed...different without his Nen now. More relaxed. Normal. It was as if the tension and worry in him had been released from him at once.

"Well, now that you've said your stupid 'greeting', why don't you go annoy the hell out of someone else?" Kurapika muttered.

"You sure say the word 'hell' a lot." Kuroro observed. "Do you have something about it?"

"_I want to chain those down forever. Those who deserve to be kept in Hell."_

Kurapika remembered his oath bitterly.

"None of your business. Go shove your stupid face away from me."

"Ouch." Kuroro chuckled. "I suppose it has something to do with your Chains and the Spiders."

"I'll kill you." Kurapika scowled.

"You would have done that when you first saw me." Kuroro rolled his eyes. "Stop bluffing. I know you don't want to kill me."

"Don't want to...!" Kurapika couldn't even finish his words in his rage. "I have every reason to want to kill you!" His eyes flared a brilliant scarlet. "You killed my clan!"

"You killed my comrades." Kuroro calmly stated, and Kurapika couldn't help but flinch a little.

He had never wanted to kill anyone, really. But what choice did he have, if he was to kill the Head? Speaking of killing the Head...

"In which I wouldn't have done if you hadn't wiped out my clan." Kurapika clenched his fists. "I have all the reasons to kill you."

"But you don't want to, right?"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't. Not in the state I'm in right now."

Kurapika paused at this.

True, Kurapika didn't want to kill Kuroro when he looked so...normal. When he looked so free from his dark pasts. When he looked so free of his nightmares, and when he looked so free of the chains bounding him to his reality.

"...It doesn't matter." Kurapika finally replied. His voice held much bitterness. "I need to kill you. That is all."

"But it does matter, Kurapika." Kuroro insisted softly, and Kurapika widened his eyes.

Kuroro, the man he hated so much; Kuroro, the man who had killed his clan; Kuroro, the man he had chased down for years, had - for the first time ever - called him by his name, 'Kurapika'

"Revenge is useless. What matters is what you feel right now." Kuroro told him, still with those soft eyes of his. "Let go of revenge, Kurapika. Move on."

"You wouldn't understand!" Kurapika shouted at him, tears threatening to fall.

Why wasn't he killing Kuroro right now? Why wasn't he just getting this over with? Why was he standing there like a fool and actually considering Kuroro's words?

Because it was true.

But Kurapika tried to deny the truth.

"Don't try to deny the truth, Kurapika."

Kurapika snapped his head up at Kuroro's words.

"And," The man paused, and Kurapika widened his eyes at the cold, hard, but somewhat sad look Kuroro's eyes held. "I understand. I understand revenge." He took a step closer to Kurapika, and Kurapika didn't move. Not even when Kuroro was right in front of him. "I understand you, Kurapika. I understand you more than anyone."

Kurapika couldn't hold in his tears anymore, and he let them drop.

Kuroro slowly, and gently, pulled the boy into a hug.

"It's okay, Kurapika. Be truthful to your heart. Don't let your revenge cover the truth. Don't let it get into your emotions."

"My emotions..." Kurapika whispered, not even pulling away from the man's arms. "I..." He clasped his hands tightly against Kuroro's chest as he buried his head in it. "...I love you."

Kuroro smiled as his calm eyes showed happiness.

"I love you too, Kurapika."

"But how?" Kurapika's shoulders shook as he sobbed. "How can I love you when I hate you?!"

Kuroro tightened his arms around the smaller boy.

"Love and hate are only a piece of paper apart." He whispered. "They are very similar emotions." He pulled away slightly, and when Kurapika looked up at him in confusion, he caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb. "Merry Christmas, Kurapika." And he ducked in to kiss his lover's mouth.  
Kurapika flushed red, but he kissed him back.

Although Kuroro was a Spider, Kurapika knew he was a good person deep inside. Maybe he knew this fact from the moment he saw how much Kuroro cared for his comrades. But he had been too stubborn to admit it, and thus his hatred had grown - only that it had grown closer to the impossible emotion; love. And it had taken all this time for him to realize this simple truth.

Kuroro himself had hated Kurapika when he had found out that Kurapika had killed Uvogin. But he had been shocked when he had visited Uvogin's grave.

Grave.

Someone had actually dug a hole with a shovel and buried Uvogin's dead body - a gesture of respect for the dead. Even a flower had been placed upon the grave.

Although Kuroro had not wanted to admit it, there was only one person who had been capable of doing such thing.

Kurapika.

And he also knew that Kurapika would have done the same for Pakunoda if he could have.

Kurapika and Kuroro were different beings with the most different views of the world possible. But in a way, they were very similar to each other.

They understood each other.

"...Merry Christmas." Kurapika mumbled with a grunt.

He swiftly pecked Kuroro on the cheek, and the man could not help but blush at that.

"So." Kuroro grinned at Kurapika. "I guess today's day one, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" Kurapika pushed Kuroro away from him, flustered.

But Kuroro only pulled him into his arms again.

A pause.

"...I'm sorry."

It was Kuroro who said this, and Kurapika knew he was referring to the massacre of the Kuruta Clan he had created.

"...I'm sorry, too."

And for the first time ever, finally after all these years, Kurapika let his revenge go.

Yes.

Kurapika and Kuroro.

They understood each other.

**x****Xx**

Leorio stared glumly at his medical doctor's book.

"I'm so bored." He grumbled, looking disgruntled.

He shifted his head to look at the window, and saw snow.

"It's snowing!" He said in surprise.

Funny how the first snow would fall on Christmas.

_'Guys...'_ Leorio thought.

Oh, how he wished to have a snowball fight with his three best friends.

With a great sigh, he turned back to his book.

_'Next year.'_ He promised himself. _'Next year I'll have my snowball fight with my friends. Next year when I become a doctor.'_

**xXx**

"Merry Christmas~!" Hisoka popped up next to his friend as he sang the words.

The long haired assassin grunted back a 'Merry Christmas' as well - or so the clown claimed.

"Ooh, look, Illumi~" Hisoka pointed at the snow around them. "It's snowing!"

"I can see that, Hisoka." Illumi replied bluntly, and Hisoka pouted at his lack of enthusiasm.

"And on Christmas, too!" He added. "That means its White Christmas!"

Poor Hisoka - Illumi didn't even spare him a glance.

"Aw, you're no fun, Illumi."

"I don't tend to be."

"Come on, lighten up! It's Christmas!" Hisoka sang.

Illumi raised an eyebrow.

"So?"

"So we should be celebrating or something!" Hisoka cried out exasperatedly. "Seriously, Illumi. You really are no fun."

"As I said before, I don't tend to be."

With another pout, Hisoka asked,

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Making sure Killu doesn't forget he's a Zoldyck." Was Illumi's blunt reply.

Hisoka rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. More like stalking your little brother." Ignoring the brief glare his friend was giving him, he peered down to see, indeed, the white haired boy. And next to him was...

"Oh, look!" Hisoka cried in absolute delight. "My Apple-chan! What are they doing outside in the streets? Where are they going?" He turned to Illumi. "Come on, Illu, let's go follow them!"

Illumi fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"And I thought you said I was the stalker." He told his friend with a sigh.

"Never said I wasn't one." Hisoka chuckled, and Illumi stared at him.

Hisoka had just admitted he was a stalker, and what's more, he seemed absolutely happy about it.

"Aw, how cute! My sweet ripening fruits are holding hands!" Hisoka chuckled. "I bet my Apple-chan is the seme."

"What?" Illumi shot his psycho friend a weird look. Then he stiffened. "What?" He hissed again as he looked down, and indeed, his beloved brother was holding hands with the boy in green.

"Hm~ Careful there, Illumi." Hisoka smiled slyly. "You don't want to blow our cover, do you?"

Illumi stared at him with a scary - almost maniacal - expression, but Hisoka stayed as calm as ever, and eventually, Illumi calmed down, too.

"Hey, they're heading towards a cake shop." Hisoka observed. He glanced at Illumi with a mischievous grin.

Uh-oh.

Illumi did a mental gulp since he couldn't do the actual thing.

He was Illumi Zoldyck - of course he couldn't 'gulp'.

So Illumi stuck with doing a mental one instead.

Why?

Because whenever Hisoka shot him that look, nothing ever went well.

And true to his words...

"Apple-chan~!"

Illumi felt like slapping his forehead.

Ugh.

So much for trying to keep cover.

"I thought you said I wouldn't want to blow our cover." He mumbled to his friend accusingly.

"Yes, I said that 'you' wouldn't want to, not 'we'." Hisoka chuckled.

Illumi twitched his eyes.

Him and his tricks.

Gon whipped his head to see Hisoka, and paled.

Killua, who also took in Hisoka, scowled. But the scowl turned into a look of horror as he noticed who was next to him.

"A-A-Aniki?!"

"Hello Killu." Illumi responded casually.

Now that Hisoka had oh-so-kindly blown their cover, there was no need to hide, was there? No, not when Hisoka had oh-so-kindly blown their cover. And was Illumi annoyed that his friend had oh-so-kindly blown their cover? Yes. Yes, he was.

"What are you two doing here?!" Killua shot his brother and his brother's friend a look of annoyance.

Gon was still staring at the two nervously.

"We came here to buy cake since it's 'Chrismas'." Illumi said in a tone that made you think he was talking about the weather.

"Yeah right." Killua scoffed while Gon hiccuped, surprised that Illumi would say such a thing. "Illumi Zoldyck, coming to a cake shop to buy cake." He rolled his eyes at the mere thought.

Hisoka giggled.

It seemed that he had imagined the scene.  
"And it's 'Christmas', Aniki. I bet you said that without a 't'." Killua spoke as he turned back to his brother. "Hell, you don't even give a shit about holidays!"

"Language, brother." Illumi reminded him, still looking as emotionless as ever.

But only Hisoka knew that Illumi was just slightly embarrassed by the spelling mistake he made. Just slightly.

"Whatever." Killua tugged Gon's hand. "Come on, Gon. Let's go. I bet they were stalking us like usual." He shot the two a glare.

"Actually~" Hisoka butted in before Killua could leave. "We were stalking you, yes, before we got caught-"

"-before someone blew our cover-" Illumi rephrased with a sharp look at his friend. He was annoyed, remember?

"-but!" Hisoka grinned. "We really did want to buy cake with you two ripening fruits."

"'We'?" Illumi echoed blankly.

"'Ripening fruits'?" Killua said in the same tone.

"Uh... Sure?" Gon replied.

The three blinked.

"'Sure'?" Illumi echoed blankly, yet again.

"'Sure'?!" Killua copied his words, except this time he was exclaiming the word in a rather loud voice.

"Sure!" Hisoka grinned widely. "Then I guess we're having cake together, ne?" He patted the boys' heads. "Come, come~ Into the cake shop!" He ushered the two boys into the slide door.

"W-wait, you bastard!" Killua shouted. He cursed when he saw that Hisoka wasn't listening. He turned t Gon instead, and whined, "Gon!"

Gon was scratching the back of his head.

"Heh heh..." He smiled nervously. "Sorry?"

"Ugh!" Killua crossed his arms. "I can walk on my own, thank you very much!" He snapped at the clown.

"Hm. How mean." Hisoka pouted. He turned to Illumi. "Illumi?"

"Coming." Was Illumi's short reply.

Illumi had never thought the day he'd enter a cake shop would come. Milluki? Maybe. But seriously, this was totally Killua's street, not his.

"You're coming, too?" Killua frowned at Illumi, and that's when Illumi decided to enter the shop as well.

"Of course. Is something wrong, Killu?"

"Che." Killua thrusted his hands into his pockets.

"Sorry, Killua." Gon whispered to the boy, and Killua relaxed slightly.

"Nah, it's okay, Gon. They were going to follow us either way."

Gon beamed at him, and Killua had to smile.

It was okay.

As long as Gon was with him.

"Come on, Killua!" Gon grinned hopped towards the counter. He looked at the displayed cakes. "What do you want to eat?"

"I would like a bubblegum-flavored cake, Apple-chan." Hisoka butted in, standing next to the boy.

Illumi stayed a few feet away from him.

Killua, who was also standing next to Gon, frowned at Hisoka.

"He asked me, not you, creep." He ignored Hisoka's annoying chuckle. "And there is no 'bubblegum-flavored cake'! What are you, five?"

"Hm~" Hisoka scanned the displayed cakes. "Then I will have an apple pie."

Killua rolled his eyes.

Of course only a freak like him would have apple pie at a cake shop. Why were there apple pies in a cake shop, anyway?

"What are you having, Illumi?" Hisoka asked his friend, his eyes still on the displayed cakes.

Illumi glanced at the cakes before replying,

"Strawberry."

"There's many kind of strawberry- Oh, who am I kidding..." Killua grumbled as he massaged his head. "We'll just get you a Strawberry Cream Cake." He randomly picked the said-order. "Not like you'll eat it, anyway." He scowled at his brother, who only shrugged. Of course Killua's scowl deepened.

"Ne, Killua." Gon piped in. "What are you having?" He asked. But of course he already knew.

"Chocolate cake!" His best friend instantly replied. "A Double Chocolate Cake with thick layers!"

Gon laughed.

Even Hisoka chuckled, only to be shut up by Illumi, who sent him a warning glare that said: 'Don't-you-dare-laugh-like-a-pedophile-at-my-brother's-words'.

Of course Hisoka shut up! Have you seen that look? It was murderous.

"I'll have what you're having!" Gon smiled at Killua, making the boy blush.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

"Ho-o." Illumi observed with a piercing stare.

Killua and Gon shivered at the suddenly cold aura their group was giving off.

Luckily - or was it? - Hisoka placed his hand on Illumi and said,

"Hm~ Your Brother Complex is very active today, isn't it?"

Killua choked on his own spit.

"What?!" He gasped out.

"Nothing." Illumi replied, glaring at Hisoka, his anger towards Gon and Killua's relationship momentarily forgotten.

"N-ne, onee-san!" Gon nervously ad quickly called the waitress's attention.

"Yes, mister?" The waitress at the counter smiled.

"Could we have one Apple Pie, one Strawberry Cream Cake, and two Double Chocolate Cakes, please? With thick layers!" He added after glancing at Killua.

Killua blushed.

"Of course." The waitress chuckled at the two boys' cuteness.

Gon beamed at her.

"Please sit at your table, sirs." The waitress spoke as he handed Hisoka - who had offered to pay for the cakes - their table buzzer.

"Thank you!" Gon smiled as he walked to where the tables were with Hisoka. "What number is our table, Hisoka?"

"Four." The man replied with a small smirk.

"Oh, it's right over there! Come on, Killua!" Gon skipped towards the table, dragging Killua along by the hand.

"G-Gon!" Killua blushed.

"Hm~" Hisoka chuckled. "Quite cute, aren't they?" He nudged his friend with his elbow, referring to the two young boys.

Illumi only replied with a grunt.

"K-Killua? Gon?"

**xXx**

Kuroro had brought Kurapika to a cake shop a few minutes ago, and now they were sitting at their table - Table Number 3 - waiting for their orders.

"One Strawberry Shortcake and one Coffee Cake?"

"The Coffee Cake is mine, thank you." Kuroro smiled at the waitress, who blushed lightly.

She set the said cake on front of Kuroro, and set the other cake in front of Kurapika.

"Thank you, miss." Kurapika politely nodded his head at her with a smile.

The waitress' blush increased.

"Uh, en-enjoy your cakes, sirs!" She squeaked before leaving.

"You just had to smile like that, didn't you?" Kuroro chuckled.

"What?" Kurapika looked confused.

"Never mind." Grinning, Kuroro took his fork and picked up some Strawberry Shortcake.

"Hey! That's mine..." Kurapika frowned.

"I know." Kuroro held the cake-full fork towards his lover's mouth. "Open up. I'm feeding you."

"What?" Kurapika blushed. "I-I can eat just fine by myself, Spider!"

"Just this once?" Kuroro pleaded, shooting him a cute look that shouldn't look so cute with his age.

Blushing, Kurapika grunted.

"Fine." He said grumpily. "Just this once."

Kuroro chuckled.

Kurapika hesitantly opened his mouth, and Kuroro slowly put the cake in.

"Oh, it's right over there! Come on, Killua!"

"G-Gon!"

"Hm~ Quite cute, aren't they?"

"Hn."

Kurapika almost choked on his cake. Gasping for breath, he spoke out in an incredulous voice,

"K-Killua? Gon?"

**xXx**

The fours males stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Kurapika?!" Gon and Killua chorused as they stared, shocked, at the blonde boy sitting at the table next to them.

"Hisoka? Illumi?" This time, it was the man next to Kurapika who spoke.

Illumi blinked while Hisoka broke into a wide grin.

"Dancho~" Hisoka beamed at the Spider Head.

"I'm not your 'Dancho' anymore." Kuroro reminded him with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Ah, that's right." Hisoka chuckled. "Pity."

"S-Spider?!" Gon and Killua exclaimed.

They both changed into a fighting stance as they eyed Kuroro warily.

"G-Gon! Killua! Calm down!" Kurapika said, flustered.

"Kurapika?" Gon asked dubiously while Killua shouted rather angrily,

"But the Spider Head is right next to you!"

"I-I know, but," Kurapika bit his lip. "I've decided to stop avenging for my clan."

Gon and Killua stared at him.

"Huh?"

Even Hisoka had his eyebrows raised while Illumi just stared uninterestedly.

"I.. Well..." Kurapika fidgeted with his fingers, which was not like him.

"He's with me now." Kuroro snaked his arms around his lover's waist, and ignoring Kurapika's splutters and the two boys' gawking mouths, he explained, "We love each other."

Silence couldn't have been more awkward.

Kurapika slapped his forehead.

"Kuroro, you idiot." He half-hissed, half-mumbled.

Kuroro merely chuckled.

"Wait, but, what?" Killua still had trouble processing this.

"But-but I thought you hated him, Kurapika." Gon insisted.

"Love and hate are very similar emotions, Apple-chan~" Hisoka answered instead, and Kuroro nodded.

"Exactly."

"So, what. You're together now?" Killua had finally shaken out of his stupor.

"Y..Yes..." Kurapika sighed, his face still red.

Kuroro smiled slyly at the boy while Hisoka giggled.

"Funny, there's couples everywhere~!" He sang out.

Everybody blinked at him.

"Well, of course there's couples everywhere." Kurapika said, like the others, not having understood what the jester meant. "It's Christmas...?"

"No, no~" Hisoka waved his hand 'no'. "I meant, like how you and Dancho-"

"-Kuroro-" Kuroro corrected him.

"-Kuro-chan," Hisoka rephrased.

"Kuro-chan?" Gon and Killua sweatdropped while Kurapika frowned.

Illumi, having already been used to his friend's odd nicknames, only sighed.

"Are dating," Hisoka continued as if nothing was wrong. "Apple-chan and Killua-kun are dating, too!"

Kurapika looked at his two friends with great surprise.

"You are?"

"What-" Killua blushed. "How the hell did you know that, freak?!" He glared at Hisoka. "And don't go announcing people's relationships, will you?!"

"Heh heh..." Gon, who was also blushing, scratched the back his head. "Yeah... We confessed to each other today."

"Like us." Kuroro commented.

"Interesting~" Hisoka laughed.

But everyone froze as a particular murderous aura filled their table. They turned their heads to see a pokerface Illumi - only that his body was reeking of killer intent.

"Now, now, Illumi. It can't be helped~" Hisoka comforted his friend.

After a pause, Illumi sighed through his nose and let it go. But his lips twitched in what seemed close to disgust and annoyance when he looked at the two young couple.

"Congratulations! So who confessed to who first?" Kurapika asked the two boys.

"You sound like a girl when you say that." Kuroro observed. "Especially when you look like one."

"Shut up." His lover snapped at him. "And stop nodding." Kurapika glared at Hisoka, who smirked.

"Um, I did." Gon smiled sheepishly as he and Killua shared looks.

Kurapika's eyes shined as he looked at the two.

He had always known their friendship was going to turn into something more.

Kurapika hesitated as he wondered if he should say the question he wanted to ask so badly.

"Did you two kiss?" It was Kuroro who asked this, and Kurapika shot him a beam.

'Thank you.' He mouthed, and Kuroro smirked.

'You owe me one.' His smirk said, and Kurapika blushed.

"U-Uh, y-yeah..." Gon mumbled, blushing as he and Killua remembered their first kiss.

"What about you two?" Killua questioned almost challengingly. "Who confessed first?"

Kurapika blushed.

"He did." Kuroro smirked, and Kurapika buried his face into his hands in embarrassment.

"Kurapika did?" Gon and Killua exclaimed.

Hisoka laughed outright while Illumi let out an amused 'Ho-o'.

"Y-Yes." Kurapika felt like dying right now. His shoulders slumped. "Yes, I did."

"Well... That was..." Killua looked lost for words.

"Unexpected?" Hisoka offered.

"Unexpected." Killua nodded. Then he frowned at Hisoka. "Ew, I can't believe I actually used the word he suggested."

"You looked a little lost." Hisoka fought a giggle.

Killua rolled his eyes.

"But..that's good, right?" Gon grinned. "I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Gon." Kurapika smiled at the boy, though his cheeks were still flushed.

"You two kissed too, right?" Killua grinned mischievously.

Kurapika turned beet red again, confirming his question.

"Ki-Killua!" Kurapika very almost whined.

"We did." Kuroro smirked.

"Ugh!" Kurapika slapped the back of his lover's head. "Kuroro! Have you got no shame?"

"But what's there to be embarrassed of loving you, Kurapika?" Kuroro whispered, and Kurapika froze, mesmerized by the man's loving gaze.

Killua gagged while Gon let out an awkward chuckle.

"Aw, how unfair." Hisoka pouted, bringing everyone's attention to him. "They get to be couples." He complained, referring to the four. But his eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head, and he turned to Illumi. "Ne, ne, Illu. Why don't we get together, too?"

If everyone wasn't gawking at what Hisoka had said, they sure were at Illumi's reply.

"Whatever." The emotionless assassin shrugged.

"Yay~!" Hisoka sang as he grinned at the shocked faces. "So we're all couples, hm?"

"I am scarred for my life." Killua spoke in a hollow voice as he watched Hisoka hold Illumi's hand.

Everyone, even Kuroro, looked at the boy with pity while Hisoka and Illumi sat there, oblivious.

**xXx**

"..." Leorio stared blankly at the science book in his hands.

"..." He stared blankly at the window in front of him.

Couples were happily talking to each other.

He especially eyed the boy and girl who suspiciously looked like Pokkle and Ponzu.

"..." Leorio stared blankly at his book again, and finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"ARGH!" He shouted as he stood up from his chair, throwing his book at the window. "WHY IS EVERYBODY A COUPLE?!" But he slumped to the ground when the book bounced back and slammed into his face.

"...I hate Christmas." He groaned. _"Burn, _couples, _burn!"_

Little did he know that his friends and the others were each a couple, too.

Merry Christmas to all?

Leorio snorted.

Yeah right.

More like Merry Christmas to _couples._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Right... So there was my sudden idea, and no, I'm not mad at couples. Really. I'm not. Ahem. Anyways, drop in a review, won't you? *wink***

**TSM: R&R! Who knows! Maybe Killua will share his Christmas chocolates!**

**Killua: I WILL _NOT._**

**TSM: See? There you go, he says he will! So review, yeah? *wink***

**Killua: ...!?**

**I feel silly putting that little show up... *cough***

**TSM, OUT!**


End file.
